


I'll make love to you

by just_vanilla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall po prostu chce być dla kogoś „tym jedynym”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll make love to you

 - Jesteś dziewicą?

            Niall syknął, zirytowany, na siedzącą obok Cher i przewrócił oczami, czując na sobie jej natarczywe spojrzenie.

  - Preferuję nazwę „prawiczek”, ale… zasadniczo, tak.

  - Masz dwadzieścia dwa lata i nadal jesteś  _dziewicą?_  – spytała z niedowierzaniem.

  - Prawiczkiem! – jęknął Niall, czując rumieniec wpływający na twarz.

            Wciąż czuł na sobie wzrok dziewczyny, a choć na nią nie patrzył, miał wrażenie, że jej usta są szeroko otwarte. Całą siłą woli skupił się na wykładzie i robieniu notatek,choć przez pytanie Cher całkowicie zgubił wątek. Westchnął, zerkając na nabazgrane słowa wyrwane z kontekstu i odłożył długopis, poddając się. Jeszcze nigdy nie był bardziej wdzięczny, gdy dziesięć minut później stary Thomkins zakończył zajęcia.

***

            Niall Horan szedł ulicami Londynu, z dłońmi wbitymi w kieszenie, pozwalając, by deszcz spływał mu po kosmykach farbowanych włosów i zaczerwienionej od zimna twarzy. Był zirytowany i zmęczony, a koszulka i bluza przylepiły mu się do ciała i to wszystko sprawiało, że chciało mu się płakać.

            Było późne popołudnie i niebo zakrywały szare, deszczowe chmury, a jego samego omijały tłumy ludzi, spieszących się gdzieś lub po prostu chcących schronić się przed ciężkimi kroplami deszczu.

            Kiedy Niall w końcu dotarł do starej kamienicy z odpadającym tynkiem i w większości brudnymi oknami, gdzie dzielił mieszkanie ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, miał wrażenie, że nawet bokserki ma przemoczone.

  - Dzięki Cher jestem teraz znany jako „Niall-prawiczek” – rzucił zamiast powitania, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

  - W takim razie się z kimś prześpij i będzie po problemie! – odkrzyknął Zayn.

            Niall westchnął z rozdrażnieniem i przeszedł do pokoju współlokatora, zostawiając za sobą na mokre ślady.

  - Hej! – krzyknął Zayn, gdy blondyn trzepnął go w tył głowy, a potem obrócił się na krześle, odwracając wzrok od kartki papieru i skrzywił się, patrząc na chłopaka. – Moczysz mi dywan.

  - Właściwie to zostałem nazwany dziewicą – powiedział niezrażony, opadając na łóżko Zayna w mokrych ubraniach.

  - I dlatego właśnie moczysz mi łóżko? – spytał sceptycznie Malik, wracając do swojego projektu.

            Niall westchnął przeciągle, pocierając twarz skostniałymi od zimnego deszczu dłońmi.

  - Liam by mnie zrozumiał – powiedział w końcu.

  - Oczywiście, że Liam by cię zrozumiał – odpowiedział automatycznie Zayn.

  - Hej, co to miało znaczyć? – zawołał Niall, wyciągając spod głowy poduszkę i rzucając nią w Zayna, ale jego cel nie był najlepszy i zaimprowizowany pocisk wylądował na podłodze.

            Starszy chłopak zerknął przez ramię, stukając o blat biurka końcówką ołówka i uśmiechnął się nieco ironicznie.

  - Nic. Oczywiście, że nic – rzucił. – Na twoje nieszczęście Liam jest jeszcze na zajęciach. A teraz, byłbym naprawdę wdzięczny, gdybyś raczył się stąd ruszyć, zanim sprawisz, że wszystko w tym pokoju będzie mokre.

            Niall prychnął, niezadowolony i potrząsnął głową jak pies, strząsając z włosów kropelki wody, a potem ostentacyjnie odwrócił się i wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi do pokoju przyjaciela. Jeszcze w salonie zrzucił przemoczoną kurtkę na podłogę i zaczął ściągać koszulkę przez głowę, a potem rozpiął spodnie i zaśmiał się, widząc, że faktycznie jego bokserki także są mokre. Zostawił wszystkie rzeczy tam, gdzie popadło i wpadł pod prysznic, odkręcając gorącą wodę i pozwalając, by ciepłe strumienie spływały po jego plecach, ogrzewając zmarznięte ciało.

            Kiedy kilka minut później wyszedł z zaparowanej łazienki, dostał w twarz zwiniętymi w kulkę, mokrymi rzeczami, które upadły na ziemię z cichym plaskiem.

  - Auć! – mruknął, pocierając dłonią nos. – A to za co? – zapytał, patrząc na Zayna siedzącego na podłokietniku kanapy.

            Zayn wycelował w niego oskarżycielsko palcem, mrużąc oczy. Ze swoim dwudniowym zarostem i cieniem rzucanym przez lampę, wyglądał niemal przerażająco i Niall skulił się w sobie pod jego spojrzeniem.

  - Przestań. Rozrzucać. Swoje. Ciuchy. Po. Całym. Mieszkaniu- wycedził zirytowany. – Nie jestem twoją sprzątaczką, Horan.

  - Ale, Zayn…

  - Nie. – Zayn pokręcił głową. – To, że zostałeś oficjalnie „dziewicą-Niallem”, nie upoważnia cię do zostawiania twoich brudnych, śmierdzących ciuchów wszędzie, gdzie tylko się da. Po prostu przestań się nad sobą użalać i przeleć kogoś! Albo sam daj się przelecieć, ja nie będę wnikał w to, czy lubisz jak ci ktoś wsadza, czy gdy…

  - Dobra, dobra, zrozumiałem! – Niall przerwał mu, a jego głos był dziwnie wysoki, gdy zaciskał palce na owiniętym wokół bioder ręczniku. – Ale to, że ty sypiasz z każdą dziewczyną, którą zobaczysz, nie znaczy, że ja też muszę postępować tak samo.

            Usiadł obok przyjaciela, który zsunął się z poręczy na kanapę, poklepując miejsce obok siebie. Zayn uśmiechał się cwaniacko, przyglądając się z uwagą Niallowi, który nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że jego policzki zaczęły przybierać różowy kolor.

  - Ja wcale nie zachęcam cię do przelecenia jakiejś laski, Niall – powiedział powoli. – Właściwie, to wolałbym, żebyś to akurat zostawił mnie.

            Niall roześmiał się i pokręcił niedowierzająco głową, siadając wygodniej na kanapie i poprawiając kremowy ręcznik obwiązany wokół pasa.

  - Po prostu… Jeśli nie chcesz być dłużej znany jako dziewica, to może powinieneś przestać wgapiać się w te zielone oczęta, bo nic dobrego z tego nie będzie?

            Zayn spojrzał ostrożnie na Nialla, który zagryzł wargę i zmarszczył brwi, wpatrując się w pomalowaną na piaskowo ścianę. Opuszkami palców przesunął po nagim ramieniu młodszego chłopaka, który westchnął ciężko i uderzył głową o oparcie kanapy.

  - Bardzo go lubię, Zi. – Wyznał cicho.

  - Wiem, Niall, ale to nie znaczy…

  - …że on musi lubić mnie? – Przerwał mu chłopak. – Tak, wiem.

  - Nie, nie o to mi chodziło – powiedział Zayn. – Miałem na myśli, że to nie znaczy, że musisz oddać mu swoje… No wiesz… Swój kwiat.

            Niall parsknął, opluwając śliną dywan, a jego twarz momentalnie zrobiła się czerwona, gdy cały trząsł się i drgał w napadzie śmiechu.

  - O mój Boże, Zayn! – wysapał w końcu, ocierając grzbietem dłoni wilgotne oczy. – Mój kwiat, serio?

            Zayn wydął wargi i uderzył go w ramię, oburzony, ale Niall jedynie roześmiał się jeszcze bardziej, sprawiając, że rumieniec rozprzestrzenił się na jego uszy i szyję, gdy chłopak ledwo mógł złapać oddech.

  - Dobra – warknął Malik, zrywając się z kanapy. – Weź sobie ten twój kwiat i wsadź go sobie sam wiesz gdzie. Ja wracam do projektu!

***

            Niall Horan był dwudziestodwuletnim prawiczkiem i to bynajmniej nie dlatego, że nigdy nie miał okazji, by to zmienić. W liceum chodził z Joshem, a później z Samem i choć obaj byli naprawdę kochani, to Niall nie czuł, że może im  _to_  oddać. Więc nie zrobił tego, choć robili to wszyscy naokoło, a kiedy rozpoczął studia zdał sobie sprawę, że chłopak będący w jego wieku, który nigdy nie uprawiał seksu, to coś wyjątkowego i to nie w tym dobrym znaczeniu.

            Szybko przeszedł od bycia „Niallem z Irlandii” do „Nialla-geja”, aż w końcu „Nialla-dziewicy” i w sumie nie było w tym nic złego; był dumny z zarówno bycia gejem, jak i bycia prawiczkiem, w takiej samej mierze, jak dumny był z bycia Irlandczykiem.

            I cóż, być może był ktoś, dla kogo Niall chętnie porzuciłby swoją tożsamość dziewicy. Ktoś o zielonych jak szmaragdy oczach i kręconych, czekoladowych włosach; ktoś o imieniu Harry. Harry, który był jego przyjacielem i naprawdę niesamowicie przyjaznym chłopakiem, który właśnie siedział naprzeciwko i spoglądał na niego pytająco.

  - Niall?

  - Och. – Niall zamrugał. – Przepraszam, co mówiłeś?

            Harry zaśmiał się dźwięcznie, potrząsając lokami i Niall musiał ścisnąć blat stołu, by powstrzymać się od ponownego odpłynięcia myślami.

  - Mówiłem, że kawa ci ostygła – powiedział, wskazując głową na kubek stojący przed blondynem. – O czym tak intensywnie myślałeś?

            Niall spłonął rumieńcem, niemal natychmiast spuszczając wzrok, a Harry zaśmiał się, sięgając ponad stolikiem, opuszkami palców muskając dłoń chłopaka, sprawiając, że ciało blondyna zadrżało.

  - Och, o niczym specjalnym – odpowiedział, wzruszając ramionami.

            Harry przez chwilę przyglądał mu się w milczeniu, przekrzywiając głowę w tak uroczy sposób, że Niall musiał niemal fizycznie powstrzymywać się od głośnego „awww”, cisnącego mu się na wargi.

  - Dziękowałem ci już? – powiedział ni stąd, ni zowąd Styles, opierając brodę na dłoni.

  - Niby za co? – Niall zmarszczył brwi, upijając łyk zimnej kawy.

  - Wiesz, ta cała sprawa z dziewictwem… – Machnął ręką, ściszając głos. – To znaczy, no, ja już sobie tego nie wrócę, ale przez ciebie chyba chciałbym z tym na razie poczekać, wiesz?

  - Chyba nie do końca rozumiem?

            Harry westchnął i przesunął palcami przez włosy, odgarniając je do tyłu, a potem uśmiechnął się lekko, pochylając nad stolikiem.

  - Stwierdziłem, że chcę przestać sypiać z kim popadnie i poczekać na tego właściwego – powiedział konspiracyjnym szeptem, a potem wyprostował się i mrugnął. – I myślę, że mam go tuż przed sobą.

***

  - Zayn!

  - Przespałeś się z kimś! – odkrzyknął Zayn, kiedy Niall zamykał za sobą drzwi.

            Chłopak powiesił kurtkę na wieszaku i zdjął pospiesznie buty, nie przejmując się odsznurowaniem sznurówek i pobiegł do salonu, rzucając się na wysłużoną kanapę, na której siedział jego przyjaciel.

  - Co? Nie! Skąd ten pomysł? – zapytał, leżąc na jego kolanach.

            Zayn był właśnie w trakcie oglądania Transformersów; na stoliku przed nim leżała miska z popcornem i do połowy pusta butelka piwa, a on sam siedział w wyciągniętym swetrze, z kocem na kolanach. Film był zatrzymany, więc Niall nie czuł żadnych oporów w przeszkadzaniu przyjacielowi.

  - Wpadłeś tu, piszcząc jak nastolatka, która dostała swój pierwszy okres, więc… – powiedział, wzruszając ramionami.

  - Jesteś straszny! – zawołał Niall, szturchając go łokciem w brzuch. – Ale nie, nie przespałem się z nikim, za to Harry Styles powiedział, że jestem dla niego „tym właściwym”! Możesz w to uwierzyć?

            Zayn wydął wargi i zmarszczył brwi, patrząc w dół na chłopaka.

  - Właściwie to nie – powiedział szczerze. – Harry Styles jest graczem, on ma „tego właściwego” co noc. I to za każdym razem jest ktoś inny.

            Niall poderwał się, stając przed współlokatorem, zakładając ręce na piersi i spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem.

  - Dlaczego tak mówisz?

  - Hej, mówię tylko jak jest.

  - A więc przestań! – krzyknął Niall, czując, jak jego oczy robią się szkliste. – Przestań opowiadać kłamstwa!

            Nim Zayn zdążył odpowiedzieć, młodszy chłopak poczuł, jak czyjeś ramiona oplatają go w pasie i mimowolnie poddał się, opierając plecy o szeroką klatkę piersiową, napawając się ciepłem.

  - Spokojnie, Ni… – Łagodny szept wypełnił jego uszy.

  - Liam? – spytał łamiącym się głosem, obracając się w objęciach chłopaka, by się do niego przytulić.

  - Jestem tu przy tobie. Zawsze będę.

***

            To nie tak, że Niall nie wiedział o podbojach Harry’ego. Przez pierwsze tygodnie studiów widział go codziennie z kimś innym, raz z kobietą, raz z mężczyzną i doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że dla tego chłopaka wszystko było jedno-nocną przygodą. Co wcale nie znaczyło, że nie wierzył w jego zmianę. Nie miało to także wpływu na jego uczucia; po prostu wpadł po uszy, coraz bardziej zadurzając się w wysokim chłopaku. On po prostu chciał być dla kogoś tym jedynym.

***

            Szedł przez kampus, ciesząc się ciepłem słońca i muzyką sączącą się ze słuchawek do uszu. Kilku studentów, którzy tak jak on mieli przerwę między zajęciami, wylegiwało się na drewnianych ławkach, z książkami na kolanach. On sam kierował się do małej kawiarenki przy uczelni, gdzie – jak zawsze w czwartki – spotykał się z Cher i Zaynem.

            Siedzieli już przy okrągłym stoliku pod oknem, a kiedy Niall wszedł do środka, a dzwoneczek nad drzwiami radośnie ogłosił jego przybycie, Cher odwróciła się i pomachała do niego, wołając:

  - Hej, robaczku!

            Niall przewrócił oczami i opadł na wolne krzesło, z zadowoleniem zauważając, że jego przyjaciele zdążyli już zamówić; kawałek kremówki leżał na talerzyku obok kubka na wynos z gorącą kawą.

  - Mówiłem, byś nie mówiła do mnie robaczku. – Skarcił ją, sięgając po widelczyk.

  - Wolisz „prawiczku”? – spytała, a intensywnie czerwone usta ułożyły się w cwaniacki uśmiech.

            Zayn parsknął śmiechem, odstawiając na stół kubek, a Niall zmarszczył brwi.

  - To nie miłe! – powiedział z pełną buzią.

            Jeszcze przez kwadrans rozmawiali, chichocząc i obrzucając się coraz to nowymi przezwiskami, szturchając się łokciami i brudząc stolik okruszkami ciasta i kropelkami kawy. Kiedy zegar wiszący nad barem wskazywał w pół do trzeciej, Niall jęknął, otarł usta wierzchem dłoni i niechętnie wstał z krzesła, zarzucając torbę na ramię.

  - Widzimy się w mieszkaniu? – Zwrócił się do Zayna, zanim wychodzi.

            Zayn pokręcił głową, uśmiechając się podstępnie.

  - Wybacz, stary, dziś jesteście sami z Liamem – powiedział, choć wcale nie brzmiał tak, jakby było mu smutno. – Ja wybieram się na imprezę.

  - W porządku. – Niall wzruszył ramionami i pomachał im, kierując się do drzwi.

  - Tylko bądźcie grzeczni! – zawołał za nim, a Niall zdobył się jedynie na uniesienie środkowego palca, nawet nie odwracając się, by spojrzeć na przyjaciela.

            To nie tak, że Liam nie był atrakcyjny. Był. Był cholernie bardzo atrakcyjny, z tymi swoimi oczami sarenki, głębokim i miłym głosem, krótkimi włosami i znamieniem na szyi, które Niall chciałby polizać. Ale to jednak wciąż był Liam. Liam Payne, jego najlepszy przyjaciel i współlokator, i chłopak, który nie mógłby być zainteresowany nim w najmniejszym choćby stopniu, bo Niall był tylko chłopcem z Mullingar, nikim specjalnym. Więc ani Harry Styles, ani tym bardziej Liam Payne nie mógłby spojrzeć na niego w  _ten_ sposób.

            Przechodził właśnie obok jednego ze starych budynków uczelni, który od ponad pół roku był remontowany, kiedy usłyszał coś na kształt jęku. Zatrzymał się, marszcząc brwi i już miał ruszyć dalej, kiedy odgłos ten rozległ się po raz kolejny, tym razem znacznie głośniej. Zaniepokojony, ruszył między rusztowaniami, wychodząc za budynek i niemal natychmiast zamarł, rozszerzając oczy ze zdziwienia.

            Pod ścianą z odpadającym tynkiem stał Harry i bynajmniej nie był sam; jego pas oplatały czyjeś nogi, spodnie miał spuszczone niemal do kostek, a kręcone loki podskakiwały przy każdym pchnięciu biodrami. Jęki wychodziły z ust mniejszego chłopaka, przyciskanego do ściany, który wbijał palce w ramiona Harry’ego, wzdychając imię swojego kochanka.

            Niall wycofał się na oślep, zaciskając mocno powieki.

***

            Serce Nialla nie zostało roztrzaskane na milion kawałeczków. Jedynie pękło odrobinę, boleśnie i próbował ten ból zniwelować czwartym już kieliszkiem tequili. To wszystko po prostu było nie tak. Miał być „tym właściwym” dla Harry’ego, a nie kolejną jego zabawką.

            Spojrzał smutno w pusty kieliszek i przesunął go w stronę barmana, który jedynie zerknął na niego i wypełnił naczynie bursztynowym trunkiem.

            Miał być tym właściwym, a Harry miał poczekać, a później mieli być razem i uprawiać słodką miłość, i miał mu oddać swój kwiat.

            Przechylił kieliszek i wypił zawartość za jednym razem, zagryzając ostry smak cytryną.

  - Kwiat! – zachichotał, odstawiając z hukiem szkło na blat. – Kwiat!

***

            Jego krok był co najmniej chwiejny, kiedy dochodził pod kamienicę. Nogi ciążyły mu i plątały się, kiedy, mocno uchwycony poręczy, wspinał się po schodach, które akurat teraz uparły się, by być wyjątkowo strome i śliskie. Śmiał się za każdym razem, kiedy omijał któryś stopień lub tak po prostu, zanosił się śmiechem, bo nagle wszystko wydawało się być wyjątkowo zabawne.

            Przez kilka dobrych minut mocował się z zamkiem, aż w końcu, zirytowany oparł się o klamkę, która posłusznie otworzyła mu drzwi. Zmarszczył brwi i wszedł do środka, niemal natychmiast potykając się o dywan na korytarzu.

  - Auć – mruknął, podpierając się na dłoniach.

  - Jezu, Niall, co się stało? – zawołał Liam, wybiegając na boso ze swojego pokoju.

            Niall obrócił się na plecy i spojrzał na przyjaciela z pijackim uśmiechem na twarzy, a potem pomachał mu wesoło. Liam jęknął i przyklęknął przy jego głowie, łagodnie przeczesując palcami roztrzepane blond włosy.

  - Coś ty najlepszego zrobił, Ni? – spytał czule.

            Niall zaśmiał się, a chwilę później jego niebieskie oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia, gdy czknął. Niezdarnie przewrócił się i podparł łokciami, walcząc z grawitacją, zanim w końcu usiadł, opierając się plecami o ścianę. Zamrugał, czknął po raz kolejny, a potem stanowczym ruchem sięgnął do przodu, zaciskając palce na koszulce Liama, przyciągając go do siebie.

            Liam zmarszczył nos, kiedy zaprawiony alkoholem oddech przyjaciela owionął jego twarz, jednak nie cofnął się.

  - Ty. – Niall przyciągnął go bliżej. – Ty. Pieprz mnie.

            Liam niemal odskoczył, a jego brązowe oczy rozwarły się w zdumieniu.

  - Niall, co ty…

  - Pieprz mnie! Pieprz mnie, Liam, pieprz!

            Chłopak wstał, kręcąc niedowierzająco głową i odsunął się nieznacznie, patrząc z góry na pijanego przyjaciela. Niall roześmiał się, a chwilę później jego śmiech przemienił się w rozpaczliwy szloch, gdy podciągnął kolana pod brodę.

  - Harry… On p-pieprzył… dlaczego nikt… nikt nie chce pieprzyć… mnie? – Szloch targał całym jego ciałem; objął ramionami nogi i zaczął kołysać się w przód i w tył, wyrzucając z siebie pojedyncze słowa bez znaczenia.

            Liam westchnął i pochylił się nad przyjacielem, pomagając mu wstać i pozwalając, by ten oparł się na nim całym ciężarem, a potem zaprowadził go do jego pokoju. Ignorując jęki chłopaka i jego wyzywające propozycje, położył go na łóżku i pomógł zdjąć buty i koszulkę, a potem przykrył kołdrą. Już miał wychodzić, kiedy Niall złapał go za nadgarstek i spojrzał na niego załzawionymi, niebieskimi oczami.

  - D-dlaczego… – Pociągnął nosem. – Dlaczego nikt nie chce mnie pokochać?

            Jego wargi zadrżały rozpaczliwie. Liam pochylił się i pocałował go w czoło i chwilę później Niall zasnął.

***

            Pobudka następnego poranka wcale nie należała do przyjemnych. Jego głowa pękała, a gardło było wyschnięte, i naprawdę nie chciał wstawać i opuszczać ciepłego łóżka, ale nie był pewien, czy jego pęcherz mógł to wytrzymać.

            Niechętnie podniósł się i poszedł do łazienki, gdzie przy okazji opryskał twarz zimną wodą i spojrzał w lustro, krzywiąc się. Na bladej twarzy wyskoczyło kilka pryszczy, przetłuszczone blond włosy opadały na czoło, a niebieskie oczy były wyraźnie podkrążone. Niall westchnął i wytarł dłonie w ręcznik i kiedy wychodził z łazienki, niemal wpadł na Zayna, który zagwizdał przeciągle na jego widok.

  - Jak się czuje nasz prawiczek? – zapytał ze śmiechem, a kiedy Niall posłał mu oburzone spojrzenie, uniósł dłonie. – Wiesz, wczorajszej nocy mogłeś przestać nim być.

            Niall zamrugał i otworzył usta. Potem je zamknął, zmarszczył brwi i otworzył ponownie, a w jego oczach pojawiło się przerażenie.

  - J-ja… – jąkał się. – Ja przespałem się z kimś? – szepnął.

  - Nie. – Zayn poklepał go po ramieniu. – Wróciłeś do domu kompletnie zalany. Najwyraźniej widziałeś, jak Harry kogoś pieprzył. A potem błagałeś Liama, by on wypieprzył ciebie – powiedział beztrosko.

            Niall po prostu stał, wpatrując się niedowierzająco w przyjaciela.

  - Oczywiście, on tego nie zrobił – dodał Zayn.

  - Dlaczego?

  - Naprawdę tak o mnie myślisz? – Rozległ się zachrypnięty głos, a kiedy Niall odwrócił głowę, zobaczył Liama stojącego w progu swojego pokoju, ze zmierzwionymi włosami i bez koszulki.

            Jeśli wcześniej miał wyschnięte gardło, teraz była to po prostu Sahara.

  - Nie. To znaczy… Nie, oczywiście, że nie – powiedział szybko.

  - To wy tu sobie pogadajcie, a ja skorzystam z łazienki. – Zayn uśmiechnął się szeroko i wyminął Nialla, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

            Blondyn podrapał się niepewnie po karku i spuścił wzrok, zażenowany. Bolała go głowa i wszystkie mięśnie, a jego myśli zalały obrazy z wczorajszego dnia i jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się bardzie upokorzony. Usłyszał, jak Liam odchrząkuje.

  - To chodź – powiedział chłopak, gestem zapraszając go do swojego pokoju. – Siadaj – dodał, kiedy Niall stanął niezręcznie na środku, wyłamując sobie palce.

  - Liam, ja przepraszam. – Niall szepnął, siadając na łóżku. – Musiałeś się wczoraj ze mną umęczyć i to nie to, że oczekiwałem, że mnie przelecisz, bo przecież ty to ty, no nie? Więc to logiczne, że byś tego nie zrobił, nawet, gdybym się rozebrał i tańczył przed tobą nago – powiedział szybko, z wyraźnym irlandzkim akcentem. Potem odetchnął ciężko i spojrzał na Liama, który przypatrywał mu się w skupieniu. – Po prostu… Dlaczego nikt mnie nie kocha?

            Zapadła cisza. Jedynym dźwiękiem, który roznosił się po mieszkaniu, był szum wody i ciche podśpiewywanie Zayna. Już kiedy Niall chciał się podnieść i wyjść, dochodząc do wniosku, że nie otrzyma żadnej odpowiedzi, Liam wybuchnął.

  - Nikt cię nie kocha? Nikt?! – warknął, rozzłoszczony. – Ja cię kocham, ty pieprzony, irlandzki kretynie! Kocham cię tak bardzo, że nie byłem w stanie cię skrzywdzić, choć nawet byś tego nie pamiętał! Kocham cię od pierwszego roku studiów, ty głupi, nieświadomy palancie!

            Liam dyszał ciężko, a Niall wpatrywał się w niego, zaskoczony.

  - Kochasz mnie? – szepnął.

  - Kocham cię. – Potwierdził Liam.

  - I nie chcesz mnie pieprzyć?

            Liam zaśmiał się, siadając obok przyjaciela.

  - Chcę uprawiać z tobą miłość, Ni – powiedział łagodnie. – Wtedy, kiedy będziesz gotowy.

            Niall powoli pokiwał głową, zagryzając wargę. Potem chwycił dłoń Liama, ściskając ją lekko i uśmiechnął się, kiedy chłopak pogłaskał jego policzek opuszkami palców.

  - Też cię kocham, Liam. – Wyznał nieśmiało i nim zdążył powiedzieć coś jeszcze, jego usta zostały zamknięte w czułym pocałunku.


End file.
